callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Maxis
thumb|300px|right|Fly trap, featuring Samantha's voice. '''Samantha Maxis' is a character from Call of Duty: World at War. She is the only female in the game other than Sophia. She is heard in two radio messages on Der Riese and is the daughter of Doctor Maxis. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, was killed by a Hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after Dr Maxis' assistant Edward ran out and locked them both in the room with it. It has been hinted that she is the Demonic Announcer by Richtofen and might also be controlling the Hellhounds. Samantha Maxis is apparently being followed by the group, as stated by Richtofen's radio message before Kino der Toten. In Ascension, it is revealed that she led Yuri Kravcheski to madness and had him release the zombies. Items Possibly Related When the Teddy Bear appears in the Mystery box, a child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the over-voice of the game says "Bye bye". It is very possible that the laugh heard when the player gets the teddy bear out of the mystery box belongs to Samantha. This is supported by one of Dr. Richtofen's quotes upon receiving the Teddy Bear, which directly reads, "Samantha? What did I tell you about this?". In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were trapped inside a teleporter with Fluffy, Samantha's former pet dog, after Dr. Maxis tried to teleport it, turning into a Hellhound in the process. It is possible that Samantha then started haunting the zombie incidents as a result of this. It may be possible that Samantha had a Teddy Bear with her when she was killed by the Hellhound and now uses her Teddy Bear as a conduit between her world and ours. She might also now be in control of the Hellhounds as Fluffy was the first created. The Monkey Bomb, although created by Edward Richtofen, talks about Samantha before it is activated. Samantha also speaks when the Monkey bomb is thrown into the Der Riese furnace. Should the voice really come from Samantha, one can come to the conclusion that she liked to play games, most likely with her toys. One example of this is the Hide and Seek challenge that starts after the Fly Trap is activated. The Teddy Bears and Monkey Bomb in said challenge further prove that Sam owned them. It is also possible that she has control over the zombies, and that the entire incident is just a big game to her. If that is the case then she could be controlling the Mystery Box and the random locations of the Perk-a-Cola machines. Also, by looking out onto the building by standing next to the mystery box in Z-B, the player can see the words "Teddy is a liar", but the "T" in Teddy starts to fade away showing that Eddy is a liar, as in Edward Richtofen (although Teddy, in itself, is a nickname for Edward). It is also possible that the "voices" Edward Richtofen supposedly hears could be that of Sam. Another theory is that Edward hears those voice because of the driven guilt. Samantha was thought to have had a toy ray gun and toy box. If you get the Ray Gun on Der Riese and Pack-a-Punch it, you will hear a faint voice saying, "I gave you this and you went and ruined it." It follows up with screaming, "I will kill you Eddy!" or "What you did, I will return!" Trivia * It is possible that Samantha might still be alive. On the intro from Richtofen in Kino der Toten, he wonders "Where did that little girl disappeared to," after discovering that the teleporter is capable of time-travel. * In Samantha's room in Kino der Toten, her room features a teddy bear and monkey bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the Nazi Zombie characters. *There are two versions of Samantha's room; regular and demonic. *In the fifth and sixth radio message in Ascension, it is hinted that Samantha was able to "help" Yuri complete the Gersch Device to her specifications, due to the voices in his head, and that he later admits to Gersch that he "can't take all the credit" for completing the project. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Women